winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenko Cyqualo
Tenko Cyqualo is the princess of Venterrus and leader of the Sylph Squad. She is currently the third ranked student in the Venterrus Flight Institute's first year class and is one of the two founding members of the Sylph Squad; the other being Wynn. Personality Tenko is a girl who holds great pride in herself, her capabilities and the Cyqualo Royal Family. She can be very serious, which makes her come off as a very hardened person, but the truth is that Tenko has a soft spot for anyone she sees as impressive and she will try to go all out in an attempt to make friends with such a person. While this admiration of hers can make her come off as rather aggressive and pushy, it is that admiration and passion of hers that creates the Sylph Squad. Tenko is capable of becoming much more approachable to those she get to know, but that does not mean she will not drop her overly serious personality. In fact, this seriousness of hers can make her look rather childish and silly as she has a tendency to take just about any task seriously, no matter how mundane it ends up being. Ironically, many of her friends find her overly serious nature to be rather endearing, and even find it easy to relax around her in some cases. Naturally, Tenko takes her role as the princess of Venterrus very seriously. She believes that she must be a role model to everyone around her, especially towards her fellow Venterrans. Due to her parents' decision, she always finds herself competing against her brother as both of them wish to become the crown heir. It is thanks to their little competition between them that also fuels Tenko's desire to be a role model and is one of the main reasons why she was able to make it into the top of her class. Appearance |-|CIVILIAN= |-|ROYAL ATTIRE= |-|MAGIC WINX= Magical Abilities Tenko's powers come from both the wind and the earth. She has better control over the wind-half of her powers as opposed to her brother, who is the opposite case. As the princess of Venterrus and descendant of Aeris, Tenko is expected to be the embodiment of the unity between the heavens and the earth. Tenko is also highly skilled in flight as she can also control the winds to be in her favor; making it easier for her to fly faster. Tenko can conjure up harsh winds that are capable of tearing at her opponent and build up strong tailwinds to help boost her forward in flight; which can explain her position as one of the Top Five within her class. She can also draw in energy from the skies and air around her, making her capable of creating energy blasts and weapons made of energy if she sees fit. Tenko's wind-based powers are also tied to her emotions and this becomes especially apparent in cases where her emotions overtake her. Depending on which emotion is the most powerful in a given situation, Tenko can cause the air around her to become typhoon-leveled winds that can either shred up her opponent or suffocate them as it rapidly surrounds them, removing all of the oxygen in a given area. While Tenko has more skill over the wind-half of her powers, she can hold her own utilizing the earth-half as well. Tenko is capable of casting earth-based spells and manipulating the ground. She can do basic spells, like lifting rocks from the ground or collapsing the ground under her opponents in order to trap them. She can create earthquakes strong enough to shake her opponents off of their feet and can even surf on land with the help of a board made of polished rock. However, because she is not as used to casting earth-based spells, they tend to take a lot of magical energy to cast, which results in Tenko exhausting herself faster. She has better control over dirt and dust once it flies into the air, as she simply has to manipulate the air around the dust and dirt in order to move it. Like all Venterrans, she can see tracks in the sky left by those who have recently been flying and, as a member of the Royal Family, she can sense imminent danger by reading how the air currents move and shift. Curiosities * Birthday: January 1st * Astrological Sign: '''Triton * '''Favorite Food: '''Steak * '''Favorite Color: Sunset Orange * Favorite Hobby: Training * Ideal Boyfriend: "A man who will not hesitate to take the bravest actions, even if it costs him his life!" * Best Friend: N/A * Favorite Movies: Historical Documentaries and Adventure * Loves: "Giving it my all!" * Favorite Music: Classical * Favorite Spell: N/A Trivia * Tenko's name means heavenly child(天子). ** The kanji used for Tenko's name is more commonly pronounced as tenshi and is used to refer to the Emperor in Japan. * Her surname is a combination of the words cyclone and quake. * Tenko has more control over winds than she does the earth while the opposite case applies to her brother. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Sylph Squad (Group) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Venterrus Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Students Category:Venterrus Flight Institute